


FOOTAGE

by FMS318



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Rape, Sex Toys, non-con, sticky interface
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 小红的群拆   G1 35集 尖头的一句话激发了作者的兽性





	FOOTAGE

预警：  
车！All红 威红 录像 群P 半强制 双（Double penetration）插 口（blow job）交 道|具 OOC  
总之就是很黄...对一部分朋友可能有些重口味   
请确认能够接受之后阅读 如造成不适请立马关闭，我在此先提醒！ 

 

“看，我弄到一台摄像机...不如来拍点家庭电影吧。（注）”

挽歌的大嗓门震耳欲聋，红蜘蛛听得很清楚。冷硬的镜头威胁着刺痛他的羞耻，但是他没法对此作出反应，因为闹翻天的输出管还在嘴里。他强迫自己专芯吞吐，放松口腔让紫色的僚机进进出出。渐渐他就跟不上对方粗暴的节奏，只能任由对方按着自己肆意抽插，尽情侵犯他湿滑紧致的口腔。他顺从地张大嘴，任由那些可疑的液体从嘴角黏糊糊地流下，一路滑到胸前。

没多久，闹翻天好像就快要到了，动作凶狠、迅速，一下一下顶在他脆弱的喉部软阀，插得他清洗液不住地流，俊秀的小脸弄得一团糟。他最后射在他嘴里，虎视眈眈地盯着他示意他吞下去。看见红蜘蛛结结实实的吞咽动作还不满足，闹翻天粗暴地往那张温热的小嘴探入几只手指，强行打开，确认之后才放他离开，牵出一条暧昧的丝线。

他一获得自由就又羞又气地要去抢那台仪器：“不准拍！拿过来！如果让威震天知道了...”

话还没说完，SEEKER最精巧脆弱的翅膀就被他朝夕相处的室友拉住。“威震天来了又怎么样？你以为他不想看你拍的拆卸片吗？这么淫荡，不留个纪念也可惜了。”闹翻天粗鲁地揉捏手里薄薄的机翼，红蜘蛛疼得整个身子都软倒了，清洗液在眼眶里打转。他拼尽了力气瞪向挽歌，作出最后微弱的抵抗：“放开...放开...不要拍...我要让你们好看...”只是毫无作用，尖头已经把摄像机递给闹翻天，撸起管子准备上。

在暴力的压制之下，红蜘蛛已经对这种淫乱的闹剧习以为常。他表面是光鲜亮丽的副指挥官，背地里，为了某些纠缠错综的原因——他是任人蹂躏的婊子。今晚的游戏，也只不过是又一场下流的宴会而已。

深色的SEEKER颇有点不耐烦，他对这种特殊癖好没多大兴趣，只是下面还软着没什么事干。“你最好快点射，因为待会我还要再来一发。对着他拍就行了吧？”“是啊，记得手别抖。”挽歌已经抬起红蜘蛛的下巴。

突然水蓝色的手搭上他的臂甲，“...用下面。不准碰我的嘴。”红蜘蛛努力装得凶巴巴，光镜却湿润柔软，面甲上的清洗液还没干。美人自己开口，黑蓝尖头当然乐于从命，伸手去探小飞机的对接面板，冷不防蹭了一手润滑液。

“光是舔管子，下面就这么湿了？真是淫荡。待会插你的时候悠着点，玩坏了我可不负责修。”他说着用手指分开那紧致的接口，“真他妈极品。红蜘蛛，你知道我花了多大力气才掰开你下面这张嘴吗？”他说这话纯粹是为了羞辱，但是红蜘蛛的接口的确美妙绝伦。他的私处形状饱满，狭小的缝隙几乎隐没在柔软的阴唇下，紧绷得就像初机。他还长于狡猾地推挤抽吸，让那些发泄欲望的野兽个个缴械投降。完美的婊子。

“我希望我没有打扰到你们？”一个低沉浑厚的声音说。

威震天。或许三人太过于沉迷自己的游戏，没有注意到他已经到来。

挽歌几乎吓得一哆嗦，换上讨好的语气：“没有没有，我们在等您。”

威震天的表情没变，但是微微的抬头显示他的满意。他随意地说：“闹翻天你继续拍。挽歌，今天不如就这样，我插前面，你同时用备用接口。”仿佛红蜘蛛只是一个性玩具。

“可是威震天陛下，那里从来都没有用过...！”红蜘蛛略微激烈地抵抗。他似乎厌恶任何操纵和命令...尤其是来自威震天的。

威震天抓过红蜘蛛的手放上自己打开的对接面板。“你以为你在这里还有话语权吗？照做。”他那么霸道，那么蛮横，可是红蜘蛛却感觉到...兴奋。他收起那副一身是刺的样子，变回顺从、淫荡的玩具。备用接口里的传感节点还没有激活过，但是他为什么要在乎呢？他只需乖乖张开双腿任人玩弄。

威震天不急不缓地握着自己粗壮的管子，在SEEKER敏感饱满的阴唇周围磨蹭起来。柔软的部位一点一点让他坚硬，副官脸上毫不掩饰的淫荡则唤起他的渴望。但是他恶意地没有立刻开始掠夺，而是耐着性子继续摩擦。折磨红蜘蛛总是给他带来别样的乐趣。

红蜘蛛一点也乐不起来，那根又粗又烫的管子好死不死地刚好扯动他敏感的外部节点，却又不真正地带来快感，他酥痒难耐又无法纾解，急得一声一声地娇喘，恳求君王给他释放。他当然知道威震天想听什么...可是摄像机还开着，他拒绝开口。就是不愿太轻易地向他服软。

看见不知好歹的小东西这么顽固，威震天也不打算客气了，伸手就去揉外部节点，带来的快感一波强过一波。

揉得实在不行了，红蜘蛛才终于知道错了，忙着开口求饶：“轻、轻点...威震天陛下,求你了，进来...嗯啊...啊啊啊...别再...别再弄了...”

威震天的定力不是盖的，折腾到小飞机眼泪都快出来了，才大发慈悲地扶着自己的管子挺进早已湿润的接口。这下红蜘蛛真的要哭了，他的接口虽然已经非常湿润，但仍然紧致，不习惯被撑开。何况威震天的管子已经远远超出正常规格。他感到整个下身格外满胀，粗大的东西挤压着他的敏感点让他快要崩溃。

小副官的接口又紧又热，时不时还轻微地抽吸，威震天简直爽翻了。但他没有急着抽插，而是一把抱起红蜘蛛，引导他环绕自己的脖子，双腿缠上自己的腰。红蜘蛛从未用过的备用后接口就这样暴露在空中，等待另一个禽兽的侵略。

挽歌挺紧张地撸着自己问道：“威震天陛下...您或许会觉得这样...”他的“不太得体”还没说出来，就被威震天的眼神震慑住。霸天虎领袖宽容大度地说：“我说过你可以一起来玩。你这是拒绝我的邀请吗？”

好像这是真的邀请一样。挽歌半是惊惧半是期待地上前，手指试探着扩张那崭新的接口，又小心翼翼地让管子沾上红蜘蛛天然的润滑。亲密谨慎的动作搞得红蜘蛛一阵恶心，忍不住开口骂人：“干嘛跟个炉渣似的磨磨蹭蹭！要进你就快进！”词句用得挺凶，音调倒是很像撒娇。挽歌本来就硬的不行了，听他一催就索性一杆进洞抽插起来。

因为缺少润滑，先前还神气活现的红蜘蛛立马就焉了。挽歌该死的管子光是进去就好像要把他撕裂，他简直不敢想象真正抽插起来的情形。他太疼了，可是自尊心不允许他在镜头前向那个傻尖头求饶。他只能憋屈地、吃痛地小声哼哼，不能自已地流出清洗液。

被肆意玩弄的感觉实在太糟糕了，粗鲁的大手用力掐在腰身，娇嫩的私处撑得难受，光镜也被清洗液模糊得一塌糊涂，那台可恶的摄像机还把自己全部淫荡的样子如实记录。他觉得恶心，又不能否认他确实被插出了感觉，如此耻辱，如此堕落。

反正在他们眼里自己就是个玩具，早就没有尊严可言了，至少不要叫出声来...

他没能绷多久。被夹在两个铁壁一般的机体间侵犯接口，他根本无处可逃，只能任人摆布。威震天经验丰富，九浅一深变着角度顶弄他内部的敏感点，弄得他前面润滑液不停地流，甚至流到备用接口，给后方也提供了润滑。他为自己身体的淫荡感到羞耻，却无能为力。他隐隐约约感到威震天越插越深，要被捅穿的恐惧和从未经历的快感惹得他不停喘息，表情惊恐地轻拍威震天的肩臂求他轻点。

破坏帝向来不是什么怜香惜玉的角色，红蜘蛛越恳求他就越有感觉，他变本加厉一下下进入小飞机紧致的接口。终于，一下特别用力的插入让他的输出管头部顶到柔软的油箱垫片。

“啊啊——！”最脆弱的地方被随意欺负，红蜘蛛差点就这么过载了，掐紧君主的肩部大喊出声。威震天没理他，继续狠狠往上顶骄傲的副官。

下身的快感不断积聚，他再也顾不得什么摄像机，毫不抑制放浪的呻吟，失态地叫喊着：“威、威震天陛下！求您、求您轻点！...嗯、啊！那里不行...那样不行...别再拍了...”可强力的抽插没有停止，逼得他挨在施虐者的颈窝无力地承受，直到哭着过载：“放过我...油箱要被插坏了...不行了...嗯啊啊...!”

或许那精巧的部件真的被他插坏，喷溅的润滑液随着过载淅淅沥沥流了一地。威震天感到那高潮中的接口环绕推挤着自己的管子，快感前所未有。好在他从来也不缺少对接，没多久就定定神压下积聚的电流准备继续。

挽歌的持久力比较堪忧，竟然就这么被红蜘蛛吸了出来。他闭上眼睛，握紧红蜘蛛的臀部又快又狠地抽插，没多久就全数释放在那个精致漂亮的接口内部。刚刚过载还很敏感的红蜘蛛又被他弄得嗯嗯啊啊地流起清洗液，来不及吞咽的电解液滑下嘴角。可怜的尖头应该很久没做过了，射在深处的繁殖液格外大量，体型相对小巧的红蜘蛛甚至胀得难受。

威震天继续抱着娇小的副官缓缓抽插，而挽歌的管子很快就软了下来，恋恋不舍地从温热湿滑的接口拔出去。早就鸡儿梆硬的闹翻天忙不迭把手上摄像机丢给挽歌，饥渴地盯着自家长机滴着液体的接口。

威震天为他那愚蠢的急色暗暗冷笑，但是他没有理由在这件事情上自私。红蜘蛛，性格放荡、体格风骚，仿佛就是为了满足情欲而生。或许多搞搞这种派对，对他的管理能有所帮助...他这么想着挑眉示意看红了眼的紫色飞机，允许他加入。

闹翻天在耐心方面从来乏善可陈，急匆匆撸了几把就狠命冲进长机的后接口。狭小的甬道被先前的润滑液繁殖液滋润得柔软可欺，他几乎没花多大力气就进到很深的地方。

“哦...红蜘蛛你还是这么紧啊...”他情不自禁地叹道，接着就没头没脑地开始抽插。

红蜘蛛觉得厌恶，尴尬。他们平时常常一起出任务，休息时也住在同一个房间。他瞧不起这个鲁莽暴躁的僚机，但是经年累月的相处之中他也发现一些值得欣赏的地方。他们太过熟悉彼此...那些装模作样的距离都毫无意义。所以他讨厌跟闹翻天的性爱——那总是让他在生活中无数个时刻都联想到淫荡的自我。他扣扳机的手指玩弄过他的口腔。无意识的机体接触使他回想起对接时的温度。他过载时喜欢仰起头，他哈哈大笑时也喜欢仰起头。他们的关系疏离又亲密，他不一定知道他内心所思所想，但是他肯定记得和他对接的感觉。

红蜘蛛自己也说不清这是什么情感，绝对谈不上喜欢，也不讨厌——一来双方都有需求，二来，他也从来懒得对感情的事情格外上心。光是在尔虞我诈的霸天虎内部站稳脚跟，他就已经精疲力尽。

等他回过神来的时候闹翻天已经结束了他的冲刺，从他身体撤离，威震天也厌倦了这个体位，拔出管子放进他的嘴里叫他舔。他没有就此放松，因为他看见霸天虎情报官不知什么时候出现在他们的“派对”。

声波并不像别的霸天虎那么乐于乱交，至少他们从来没有做过。或许他只会在一旁看着？最多录点什么变态至极的音像回去存档。

他还在侥幸地想他的接口或许可以休息一会，但是声波，安静又忠实的声波，彻底让他失望。蓝色情报官从子空间拿出一根振动棒，缓缓填塞他收缩的接口。“道具：有待试验。”他这样解释。

渣的！偷听狂肯定是太久没跟独眼龙对接芯理扭曲了！什么叫有待试验？他竭力不去想声波这根振动棒是打算给谁用的。情报官对他人的秘密了如指掌，对自己的私生活却守口如瓶。

他没有被道具插入过，冰冷的异物感叫他十分不适，快感就更加无从提起。他好像暂时地忘却了摄像机的存在，试着让自己专芯口活，毕竟他含的是威震天。舔过柱身，啧啧有声地吮吸硕大的头部，一副讨好可怜的样子向上看着霸天虎领袖。舔舐虽然诱人，带来的快感毕竟微弱。威震天不耐烦他的色情表演，手按在他后脑勺轻轻施压。得到命令的红蜘蛛顺从地放松口腔，大幅度吞吐火热的凶器。眼里带着卑微的崇敬。

发号施令的时候也这么听话该多好。威震天带着霸主的傲慢凝视他的光镜。小飞机长得很好看，机型也对他的口味，只是在他身上他找不到控制感。他就像一只猫，根本无法揣测。乖的时候百依百顺，坏起来无法无天。长于谄媚、挑拨人心，有时候聪明，有时候愚蠢。威震天不是没有征服欲，他一向最爱听不可一世的敌人求饶。但是在战争的状态下他无法分芯。这种霸道的占有关系或许就是他所要的全部，既羞辱了叛逆的副官，又使自己的压抑得到发泄。

威震天正想着，发觉下面动作似乎有些停滞。原来情报官拿着那根道具开始抽插，振动终于开始发挥作用，肆意折磨起那些敏感的节点。刚刚恢复过来的红蜘蛛又被快感的浪潮淹没，无法顾及嘴里的硬物，只能尽力地吮吸。

长于窥探的声波很快就发现他的弱点，抽插有了目的，一下下直击深处。感觉到自己快要失控，可怜的小飞机害怕咬到管子，只能屈辱地吐出，任由那根雄壮的权杖带着电解液甩上自己的脸。他很快就过载了，抽搐着流下淫荡的液体，身子都快软倒在地，光镜却还努力看向威震天。威震天被他放荡的表情狠狠击中，快速撸起自己忍耐许久的管子，没多久也把侮辱的液体射到副官面甲上。

红蜘蛛在过载的余韵里剧烈喘息，顾不上擦去那些繁殖液。一直被粗鲁地玩弄，连休息的时间都没有，他真的非常累了。他换成跪坐的姿势，抬头恳求派对的主人：“威震天大人，我很累...或许今天晚上...”

射过一次的威震天宽宏大量挥挥手：“你可以先休息，过一会再服务我们。”他说的是服务。几乎浑身脱力，红蜘蛛没有办法再进一步地察觉这个词的意义，低头盯着自己的大腿。

他清楚今晚他们绝对不会就这么放过他的，可是他芯里却并没有那么讨厌。他会累，也会厌倦，只是有某种东西能够让他继续下去...或者说某个人。

他为自己脑海里这个肉麻句子皱了皱眉，什么时候我也变这么蠢了？纯情对他一文不值，爱慕就简直是荒唐可笑...所以他讨厌这样的自己。他觉得情感让他脆弱，是麻痹他火种的毒药。可是其实他早就义无反顾地啜饮起来，心甘情愿步入甜蜜的堕落。

又一批霸天虎加入了这场混乱的宴会。他们似乎对于挽歌的新玩法很感兴趣，推推挤挤地去摄像机前露面，讨论那台可悲的仪器。红蜘蛛心说不妙，他们又有花样了。

他的预感是正确的。长期的压抑让这群疯子脑袋瓜里都充满了下流至极见不得人的想法，既然战场上他们无法纵横裨益，何不在这里一展身手。他们恶意十足地按着他，给他的私处拍特写，掰开来微微抽吸的样子，被抽插着拉动内壁的样子，繁殖液从接口缓缓流出来的样子。这些毫无道德观的渣滓围成一小圈，看着，讥讽着，手里握着自己的管子撸动着，践踏他脆弱的尊严。

接着某个三变提出要他自己拿摄像机，为的是欣赏他在撞击中一边娇喘一边还要尽力捧着那个硬物的模样。他当然不肯，于是这群变态威胁他如果不从就在他身上试试双龙入洞。一向傲慢的副官屈辱地、眼眶湿润地接过机子，哆哆嗦嗦地对准自己被侵犯的下体。有幸一同上镜（虽然脸没有办法出现）的闪电根本就没有技巧可言，野兽般的啃咬、冲撞简直叫红蜘蛛恶心。可是他的小接口违背了主人的意愿，热切地绞紧那根硬棒又抽又吸。这个蠢货虽然不懂得怜香惜玉，耐力倒是还可以，没多久红蜘蛛的节点居然隐隐起了反应。他忍不住叫出声来，手臂微微颤抖，知道自己快要去了。

他过载的时候浑身都软了，再也拿不住沉重的摄像机，只能任由它压在自己的腹甲。个别性急的霸天虎已经撸动自己达到高潮，好心的大火车担上了拍摄的重任，忠实地记录下不同颜色的繁殖液射在霸天虎副官全身的画面。

他们让他休息了一会——准确地说是他的接口，因为他的两只手又握上了别人的管子，嘴里还塞着一根。红空指不再不可一世，在这里他只是个精巧漂亮的玩物，每个人都可以染指。他口里断断续续地喊着不要拍，对接通道被不同的管子插得发痛，传感节点已经感受不到刺激。频繁的过载让他的处理器无法正常运行，光镜明灭起来，周遭的一切变得模糊。一连串的提示框和倒计时预示着他很快就要下线。他最后突然想到某个禁忌一般的名字，竟然让他几近停止的处理器里激起一股电流。就仿佛在暗夜之中捕捉到一星萤火。

是你。

他芯怀着甜蜜的痛楚和不可名状的期待，跌入一无所有的空白。

 

TBC？

**Author's Note:**

> 注：开头这句台词来自G1动画第35集《阴谋》（上）。
> 
> 呀... 坐了很久的车自己终于也当了一回司机（  
> 这篇东西纯粹是混乱的妄想和私欲 头脑里只有一个大致的结构 我想应该还会有后续的 虽然只是为了自我的快乐而写的 但是如果阅读的大家也能从中获得一点愉悦 那对我来说就再好不过了


End file.
